


Midtown Mirage

by Classic_Vision



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Vision/pseuds/Classic_Vision
Summary: A new haunted house is in town, along with a lurker in the shadows.Someone or something is after Peter Parker this Halloween.





	Midtown Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for one of the best nights of the year
> 
> Starring:  
> Peter Parker As The Hero/Geek  
> Michelle Jones As The Hero/Final girl  
> Ned Leeds As The Funny Guy  
> Aunt May As The Adult  
> Betty As Potential Victim #1  
> Mr. Harrington As Potential Victim #2  
> Mysterio As The Villian
> 
> May this satisfy your thrilling needs
> 
>  
> 
> [Cover Art: click here](https://classic-vision.tumblr.com/post/179607228409/someone-or-something-is-after-peter-parker-this%20rel=)

“Good job class. I was very pleased with the test results,” Mr. Harrington announced, passing out the tests to each student in the classroom.

He placed Peter’s paper on his desk before moving up the row. Peter grinned at the red mark on the top right corner.

**100%**

“Sorry MJ,” he taunted the girl in front of him. “Today’s a flawless victory.”

She turned halfway in her desk to see his grade he was holding up and snorted. “You’re off your game, Peter.”

She held up her paper with a matching smirk. Peter’s mouth dropped instantly.

**115%**

“How’d you do that?”

She flipped to the second sheet stapled to the test. “I turned in the bonus assignment he assigned last night online.”

“Oh, I didn’t see that…”

“You were probably busy,” MJ winked.

Peter shushed her, glancing around the room frantically. He hated when she teased his Spider-Man secret in public.

“Don’t worry, man. I’m with ya,” Ned said from the desk to his left. He held up a matching 100% grade on his own test. Being the ‘Guy in the Chair’, he was too busy for bonus assignments as well.

“Ugh! You’re all such show offs.”

Betty waved her test around from the desk in front of Ned, showing her grade of 93%.

“At my last school, I was a genius,” she complained. “Back when I was with normal kids who got 86s and 75s.”

“Now _that’s_ a scary movie,” MJ whispered to Peter.

He snickered, trying to be discreet about it while Ned consoled Betty. They had been talking about their horror movie marathon for a week now. He and MJ were both big fans of Halloween. He liked the atmosphere and costumes (since that was half his life now). She liked seeing people get scared from a ‘commercialized crisis’.

Just then, the lights flickered on and off for a second in the classroom, causing Ned to jump in his seat.

“Ooooh.” Flash wiggled his fingers creepily in front of Ned.

“Stop it, Flash,” he batted them away.

“Aren’t you a little old to be afraid of Halloween, Leeds?” he taunted.

“Aren’t _you_ a little old to be an ass?” MJ spat.

Flashed backed off, as he should. No one dared to mess with MJ, or her friends.

“Well,” Mr. Harrington clapped his hands. “The tests are all done and I’m taking the school’s cheap wiring as a sign to dismiss a few minutes early. Remember everyone, I’ll be hosting the local haunted house, Midtown Mirage, this year. I hope to see some of you join me. If not, be safe tonight and remember you still have school tomorrow. Happy Halloween.”

* * *

Orange and yellow leaves blew in the wind, filling the streets as the sun started to dim early that afternoon. Children skipped down the block in colorful costumes while teenagers chased each other wearing creepy masks. Unlike a normal day in Queens, there were no cars on the street, at least not yet. The Halloween scenery was already forming into a kid paradise that adults avoided.

As everyone made their way home, preparing for the night, the street noise began to lessen. Soon the sound of wind filled the ears of the trio while their feet crushed the leaves beneath them.

“I’m just saying, it’s a little creepy,” Ned explained. “Three innocent teens in a small town, the middle of nowhere, on Halloween night.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “We’re in the biggest city in the nation.”

“Regardless! Let’s just hurry and get to Peter’s apartment.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dude, you’re more spooked than usual this year. How’s this different from any other Halloween?”

“Because you’re Spider-Man. You have enemy’s now,” he said as if it were obvious. “Combine that with all the decorations and costumes out tonight, it’s pretty scary.”

Peter patted his friend on the shoulder. “Don’t worry man, we’ll all be safe on my couch.” He turned to MJ who was hauling an extra stuffed backpack. “I’m ready for this movie marathon. You got the snacks?”

She nodded, patting the bag over her shoulder. “Loaded up.”

Ned was about to comment but stopped when something caught his eye.

A shadow figure shifted behind a tree across the street. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was one of the children playing. But when he looked around, the street was empty. No kids, cars, nothing.

“Ned!”

“Coming!”

* * *

Betty carried out a box to Mr. Harrington’s car, dropping it in the trunk. She admired the different masks that were in it.

“Thanks for helping me, Betty,” she heard her teacher say as he approached with another box.”

“No problem. I’m so excited for tonight. I hope more classmates will come.”

He closed the trunk and adjusted the front of his jacket. “Have you talked to any of them about coming to the haunted house.”

She blushed. “Well, I was thinking about hitting up Ned…”

“Excuse me. Did I hear you say haunted house?”

A tall man they didn’t recognize approached them with a smile.

“Yes sir,” Harrington replied. “Why do you ask?”

The stranger’s smile grew wider. “I’ve heard from some of the locals about the haunted house tonight. I love scary this time of year. I imagine plenty of the students will be there as well.”

“Oh yeah,” Betty beamed. “It’s going to be a lot of fun. You should bring your friends too.”

“Oh, I plan to have guests coming…”

* * *

“Slashers are way scarier than hauntings,” MJ argued.

Peter dug in his pocket for his key when they reached his apartment. “No way. You can fight off a slasher because they’re human. But hauntings are supernatural with powers. That’s the scariest type of movie.”

Ned shook his head. He had been hearing Peter and MJ debate the horror classics for blocks. They had been getting closer that past couple of months and at times it was like they were in their own world. They had gotten so close that Peter told her his secret identity and she had been proven to be trust worthy.

“So, you’re saying you wouldn’t be afraid of a slasher in real life?” she asked.

“Of course not. I’m Spider-Man.”

He unlocked the door and before he could turn the knob, the door flew open.

“Boo!”

“AHH!” Peter and Ned screamed.

MJ laughed with May who took off her hockey mask that had frighten them. The two boys looked at each other, realizing they had been tricked.

“May, you just made my night,” she said, giving he older woman a high-five.

“You were right MJ, can’t beat the classics!”

Peter rolled his eyes and moved pass the two of them inside the apartment. “Oh, I forgot, you two are text buddies now.”

“Jealous?” MJ teased, strolling in after him.

The living room was mostly normal, except for a few decorations. Peter dropped his bag to the ground and opened a drawer to pull out a stack of old movies he and May had collected over the years. They were always big fans the holiday, going back to the trick or treating days. One reason him and MJ connected so well recently is because it turned out she was horror fan as well. And they loved to tease him, but he was glad May and MJ got along so effortlessly.

“Hey, you should thank her,” May said. “I hooked you guys up with New York’s finest, Eddie’s Pizza.”

Once they heard food, the thee teens ran up to the counter. True to her word, an extra-large pizza box laid in the middle. Green lettering of NYC was written on the front with steam coming out of the creases on the sides of the box.

“You’re the best, Aunt May. You got time to stay for a slice?”

“Nope, I’m off to my office costume party.”

She posed in her costume. To complement her hockey mask, she wore thick black jeans and a ripped black cargo jacket on top of a raggedy brown shirt to match her worn dark brown boots. Simple but effective.

“Creepy. Isn’t that where the adults go in horrors to get got?”

“MJ don’t say that,” Peter mumbled. He was sure his aunt would be fine. On weekdays, nothing crazy tend to happen on Halloween. Still, he liked to know she was safe. “Aunt May, you know how to reach me.”

“You’re the sweetest kiddo, but I’ll be fine. You kids have fun. And MJ, you let me know if Peter gives you any problems.”

Peter groaned once she left. He narrowed his eyes at a smirking MJ before passing her a plate.

“I appreciate it if you stop brainwashing my aunt into thinking _I’m_ the mean one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said innocently.

He opened the box and did a double take at the pizza. Double Pepperoni, his favorite. He grinned at the girl who avoid his eyes.

“I was in the mood,” she shrugged.

“Sure you were.”

“Can you two save your offbeat flirting?” Ned yelled from the couch. “Let’s get to the snacks.”

“We’re not flirting, we’re-”

“I’ll start the popcorn,” Ned said, not able to wait any more.

Once they had their pizza, Peter and MJ sat next to each other on the couch. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a variety of candy.

“Check the stash. I got Twizzlers, Nerds, Twix, Reese-”

“Dips on the Reese,” he said quickly.

“What? No way, the Reeses are mine.”

Peter thought for a moment, looking at the stack of movies on the table. “Tell you what, how about a competition? First one to scream during the movie, loses.”

MJ grinned. “You’re on.”

* * *

The house wasn’t too far away, just outside of the inner city. It wasn’t the biggest house on the street, but definitely the fanciest, especially for a Halloween party.

May Parker was sure she had the best costume of the evening. Problem was, she stood out for looking a little too into the spirit of the holiday. Most of the people from her office were wearing simple masks that only covered their eyes on top of their suits and dresses. Some didn’t even bother wearing a mask at all while they chatted with each other, drinking cocktails. Meanwhile, she was standing in the middle of the living room dressed as a fictional hockey masked killer.

“I love it!”

May turned to the voice and crossed her arms.

Her boss, and closest friend in the office, was all but doubled over from laughing as she made her way over to her.

“Sasha, what the hell is this?” May gestured to the formal surroundings. If one didn’t know the date, they wouldn’t even think it was a Halloween party at all.

Sasha put a hand on May’s shoulder for balance, composing herself from laughter. “My bad, I should’ve told you. Sometimes I forget how new you are.” She leaned in and whispered. “Roger throws the driest ‘Halloween’ party every year. It’s really just away for everyone to escape trick or treaters for the night.”

May rolled her eyes through the hockey mask. “Well I gotta admit, I’m bummed. I was really looking forward to some Halloween scenery.”

“I heard that. I only came tonight for appearances. Corporate games and all that.” Sasha glanced the room quickly and leaned back in to whisper. “What do you say we bust out and hit a haunted house?”

“Now you’re talking. Let’s g-”

May turned to bump into a man. She was about to apologize but was surprised at what she saw. He stood tall, sporting a well fitted green spandex suit with a purple cape.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked.

She lifted her mask to get a better look. On one hand she was glad she wasn’t the only one making a fool out of herself in front of her co-workers tonight. On the other hand, she didn’t even recognize this guy.

“Was thinking about it,” May answered. “I like your costume.”

He smiled down at her. “I like yours as well. Glad to see someone else appreciates my favorite holiday.”

May returned his smile politely before pulling her mask back down. “I don’t believe we’ve met. May Parker.”

The mysterious man gently took her hand and kissed it.

“Pleasure to meet you, May. Hope you don’t mind, I overheard your conversation. Would you ladies mind if I joined you? Anything to spare me of this evenings embarrassment.”

“She’d love to.” Sasha playfully shoved May forward, giving her a quick wink. “I gotta make my rounds with my team members. You two enjoy yourselves.”

May sighed. Sasha was always on her about dating. She’d have to deal with her tomorrow, but now it looked like she had new plans for the night.

* * *

Candy rappers and popcorn remains were scattered on the table. Peter finished off the last of the pizza while MJ lounged back with her feet up, munching on Reese cups. Ned had a blanket half way up on his face in the dark living room as they watched a girl get chased on the TV screen.

“She should’ve never left the group,” he commented. “That’s how you get got.”

“Some characters are hopeless,” MJ said between chews. “You know them when you see them.”

Peter snagged a Reese from her stache before she had a chance to stop him. MJ was about to react, but the sugar in her stomach wore her down and she decided to turn back to the movie.

Ned felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. He dropped the blanket and sat up in his seat.

 “Guys, Betty just text me. She’s working the haunted house Harrington told us about and just sent me a personal invite! It’s only a couple blocks away. Wanna go?”

“And miss these teens trap themselves into a trope?” MJ scoffed. “You crazy.”

“Yeah dude, we’re good here. But if you wanna go, that’s cool,” Peter said softly.

He raised his eyebrows at Ned, following his words. Ned looked confused for a moment, but nodded once he got the meaning.

“I’m out,” he said, running out the door.

MJ chuckled, not taking her eyes off the screen. “Smooth, Peter.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

The air had gotten chilly outside, now that night had fallen. May lifted her mask to get a better sight of her car in the dark.

“There’s a haunted house close by. It’s actually on my way home,” she said.

“Perfect,” the green suited man said. Coincidently, his car ended up being parked right behind hers. “I’m familiar with that one. _Midtown Mirage,_ is supposed to be scary.

May was about to open her door when a thought sprung in her mind.

“Hold on. Let me check in with my nephew.”

She pulled out her pulled out her phone and saw the missed call. She decided to send him a text, letting him know her change of plans.

“Take your time,” he said. “I’m sure he’s worried about you. You two seem to be close.”

A thin stream of white light shined down on where May stood. She looked up to see the moon trying to break through the grey cloud blocking it in the dark sky.

Her thumb hovered over her phone.

“Hey, what department did you say you were in again?”

Another chill crossed through the air. The stream of moonlight held on her face.

“I’m a consultant.”

A puff of fog began to creep out from May’s feet. She saw it spread quickly around her car. Her thumb shifted on the phone screen a couple more times before the message was sent.

“I didn’t get your name.” her voice went low.

His went lower.

“I like to keep the mystery.”

May looked back and he was gone, disappeared behind the fog.

* * *

Ned walked down the street trying to avoid bumping into people while his eyes were on his phone screen. The GPS said he was very close to the haunted house.

The night was getting darker fast. He pulled on his hood to block the chill in the air as a swarm of trick or treaters ran by him. His phone buzzed for his next turn.

As he got further away from the apartment, worry creeped in his mind. He decided to call Peter until he arrived at the haunted house.

_“Hey Ned_ ,” Peter answered _. “Got you on speaker, because I dropped some M &Ms under the couch. How’s it going with Betty?”_

“Still looking for her. How’s it going with MJ? You make a move?”

_“Dude! I just said you were on speaker.”_

“Oh, crap! I mean, um, hi MJ…”

_“Not now, Ned,”_ She exclaimed _. “It’s the big scream scene.”_

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH,”

_“Ned? What was that? Hello?”_

He hung up at the sound of the scream, figuring it came from the haunted house. A second later, his GPS dinged that he reached his destination.

As soon as Ned turned the corner, he noticed a change in scenery. Just like earlier, all the people had suddenly disappeared. No street or porch lights were on any of the houses on the street. Still, they all held decorations of spider webs and menacing jack o lanterns, all shining through a deep blue light at the end of the street.

_Midtown Mirage_

It was a maze. But unlike most haunted houses, there didn’t seem to be any workers. In fact, there weren’t customers either, nothing. Ned’s phone buzzed again, a message from Betty.

_Meet you at the end ;-)_

He cursed under his breath and against his better judgement, entered the maze.

The walls were tall and wide. Each corner had a question mark in either green or purple paint. But it was getting tougher to see through the rising fog. He kept walking until he heard extra footsteps. The fog was growing thicker, but there was no mistaking a large shadow cast over the wall before him.

Ned turned and ran back down the path he came. He turned corner after corner, trying to wave away the fog, until he came to a dead end. He was surrounded by walls on every side of him besides his back. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick text, his hands shaking the whole time. The last thing he saw was another large shadow cast over the wall in front of him before the fog covered his sight.

* * *

“Hey, just got a text from May.”

Peter scoffed, “What, are you her new favorite?”

He tossed a pillow at her head. She laughed and tossed it back.

“I thought you’d like us getting closer,” she muttered, unlocking her phone. “Means I get to come around more.”

Peter gulped and scooted over to her side of the couch. “I do like that.”

MJ bit her lip, trying to hide a smile while scooting over so that they were touching.

“Hey, looks like this was meant for you anyway.”

_Pete, party’s lame. Heading to Midtown Mirage._

“Oh, okay. Her and Ned will run into each other,” he figured.

MJ shifted and pulled the phone closer. “Wait look at this next message.”

At the same time, Peter’s phone buzzed message from Ned.

His eyes went wide once he read the screen. He and MJ showed each other their phones. Both read the same thing.

_Help_

One word. One simple word that made Peter panic. Since he became Spider-Man, he decided his duty was to protect everyone he could. But there was no one more he was more protective of than his family and friends. The concern was written all over his face, MJ didn’t have to think twice.

“Get your suit. I’ll come with you.”

* * *

After swinging from rooftop to rooftop, Peter dropped to the ground and released MJ. They stood on what looked to be an abandoned street isolated by a dim blue light.

Midtown Mirage was more than a haunted house, it was a maze. A maze that contained his aunt and best friend. He yanked on the sleeve of his spider suit and adjusted his web shooter. He didn’t know who had captured them. These days, enemy’s were popping up all the time, but now others were involved.

“I tracked the carrier of the last text I received,” MJ said. “Most likely the guy you’re looking for is at the end of the maze. Swing over and get him. I’ll rescue the others inside.”

Peter hopped to the top of the maze and swung through the air. He was about halfway to the end when the fog got too heavy for him to see. With no other choice, he dropped to the ground where his sight was more visible.

Now he was stuck in the middle of the maze, green and purple question marks all over the walls. Whoever was doing this, had it planned for a while.

Peter walked down the path a head of him until he came to a crossroad.

“Peter! Over here!”

At the sound of his name, he turned to the left path and saw a familiar face.

“Aunt May!”

She seemed unharmed but in a rush.

“Come on, we have to save Michelle!”

She took off around the corner and Peter ran after her. He turned the corner but she wasn’t there. He ran faster and called out her name but got no response. He kept running and running down different paths in maze, only to see more question marks and spider webs.

“Peter!”

This time it was a different voice coming from his right.

“Ned! You’re okay.”

“Yeah Peter. I’ve been waiting on you. Now he’s got Michelle! Come on.”

“Wait-”

Ned ran off before Peter could reach him. He ran after his friend who had never been faster than him before, but he couldn’t keep up. Corner after corner he just got more confused. He stopped to catch his breath and took another look at his surroundings. For all he knew, he was right back where he started, lost in the labyrinth.

“Peter!”

Another voice called out to him. A voice he recognized, but a tone he didn’t. To his left stood the girl he shown up with, already caught up to him. She stood franticly, legs shaking, curls scattered across her face, and breathing deeply from panic.

“We’ve got him down, but you gotta finish him. Come on!”

She started to run, until Peter shouted.

“Who are you?”

She stopped in her tracks. All fatigue removed from her body at the sound of his question. She turned slowly with a nervous smile on her face. “What are you talking about? You know it’s me, Michelle.”

Peter bent his knees and shifted his feet into his battle stance.

“You may look like my friends. But you don’t know them at all. You could never duplicate MJ.”

The girl in front of him closed her eyes, the nervous smile turned threatening one. She broke out into mocking laugh with fog rising from her feet. She grew taller and broader, her hair blowing in the air. The fog absorbed her for a moment. When it cleared, a new figure stood before Peter. A tall muscular green suited figure with a purple cape and a glass helmet that he couldn’t see through.

“You’re right,” he said. “But I know enough, Peter Parker.”

()

 

MJ ran through the maze, ignoring the frightening laugh in the distance. She knew Peter could handle himself, she had to focus on her job. Her phone buzzed at the crossroad, telling her to turn right. Her body ached from running so much but she didn’t have time to stop. Her phone buzzed at the next turn, and the next, until in finally dinged. She had arrived.

Ahead of her was a door with fake spider webs. Despite the ache in her gut, she sprinted forth and broke through it.

Inside was Mr. Harrington, tied up and squirming.

MJ untied him and he let out a deep exhale.

“Mr. Harrington, Mr. Harrington! It’s MJ,” she assured. “What happened?”

He let out more breaths, trying to regain his composure. “The freak in green. When I showed up, he had everyone tied up in the back. Oh my, I think he got Betty!”

“We’ll save them. Show me where they are.”

()

 

A chill went through Peter’s body. Whoever this was, knew his identity and loved ones. He clinched his fists and shifted his weight to his toes, preparing for the worse.

“I’ve been watching the great Spider-Man closely for the past week until you slipped up. I couldn’t wait to celebrate my favorite Holiday with you. You can call me, Mysterio.”

Mysterio pumped his fists in the air, more fog filled the area at sound of his frightening laugh. Peter chargeed forth but stops short. He couldn’t believe his eyes, there was more than one Mysterio now. In fact, he was surrounded by them.

“The eyes are easily deceived Spider-Man,” All the Mysterios echoed. “You can’t even trust your own senses.”

_Sense_

Peter closed his eyes and took in the sound of his surroundings. Through his mind, he erased the distraction of the fog and focused on the multiple laughs. A jolt went through his head, Spider-Sense tingling.

“Gotcha!”

He opened his eyes and swung forth to the true Mysterio, kicking him back to the ground.

Mysterio ached in pain. “Damn you, Spider-Man. You won’t survive this night. This is my element!”

He stood up and raised his fists again. Rapidly, bats flew out of the fog at Peter. He jumped back, dodging a couple, but they kept coming. One bat grazed his arm and exploded at the touch.

“Ahh!”

Peter dropped to one knee. The explosion was small but caused enough pain to make him cautious. He looked around to see more Mysterios again, all with that same laugh.

“It’s over, Spider-Man. Tonight, you die.”

The bats flew out of the fog again, attacking Peter. He leaped in the air, flipping over them as they collided with the maze wall.

()

 

MJ was moving as fast as she could, untying the ropes around her May with Harrington helping alongside to untie Ned and Betty.

In total, there were 10 people held hostage. The workers of the haunted house told her of the tricks he pulled on them, pretending to be other people and sending bats to attack them. They identified him as Mysterio.

She didn’t know who he was but was sure Peter would stop him.

More explosions went off, sending worry through her mind. The ground shook, and the maze walls broke down around them. She covered the group as much as she could with her body, protecting them from potential aftermath. More walls fell and through the fog, she noticed something out of place.

Hidden behind one of the walls in the corner, was a set of controls. MJ ran over to look. The dashboard had multiple features, all functioning. She figured Mysterio must have been controlling them remotely. It was all an illusion.

()

 

Peter jumped over more bats, dodging as many as he could. But strangely, they started to fly into each other.

“What’s happening?” Mysterio panicked. They’re not obeying me. My controls are being tampered.”

More explosions went off from the bats and the fog began to clear. One by one the Mysterio copies disappeared.

“No!” he screamed.

“Movie’s over, Mysterio,” Peter said. “Should’ve spent more time on the production instead of promotion.”

The remaining bats flew into the final Mysterio. Each bat exploded as they collided on him. More walls dropped, opening up the fogless maze.

“Damn you!”

Lights turned on, brightening the maze. The fog cleared up completely. All of the illusions were gone. The maze was almost completely destroyed. All that left were the ruined decorations and the broken walls.

MJ slowly moved out of the gravel to make her way to her feet. All she could hear was her own breathing. She wiped the dirt off her face and saw Ned waving at her across the aisle. Betty embraced him in a hug, while May was helping Mr. Harrington to his feet. All of them were safe. Suddenly, she heard a shift in the rubble. Next thing she knew, Mysterio leaped out and his green gloves were gripped around her neck.

He choked MJ tighter and lifted her in the air. With her vision bluffing, she threw her foot to his cracked glass helmet, shattering the front of it. He dropped her, and with all her remaining strength, MJ charged forth and knocked him back into one of the maze walls that collapsed when he hit it.

Spider-Man jumped into the scene and webbed Mysterio to ground.

“MJ!”

He sprang over to her and helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around him and held tight.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head, stepping back. “I’m fine. So is everyone else.”

Peter and MJ were joined by the others rushing over. Peter felt the urge to hug his Aunt but resisted out of sake of exposing his identity to everyone else.

“I’m glad you all are safe,” he said. “Mysterio lost control of his power.”

“It wasn’t power,” MJ said pointing to the controls. “Our bootleg villain ripped off Wizard of Oz.”

Mysterio groaned on the ground, struggling to no end in the webs. Peter approached him and removed his broken helmet. Underneath was his true face, scared and gashed from the fight. Peter wanted to tell him he’s going to jail, or at least ask his name, but couldn’t do either. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Mysterio knew too much.

As if he read his mind, Mysterio chuckled.

“Don’t worry Spider-Man,” he coughed. “I would never tarnish our holiday by exposing it’s creature’s secret.”

* * *

It had been a week since Halloween and the arrest of Mysterio. True to his word, he didn’t snitch on Spider-Man’s identity. Peter didn’t know whether to be grateful or not to the villain. In fact, it concerned him. One thing he knew was that he had to do a better job of being aware of his surrounding to protect himself and his loved ones.

“With all of the movies I’ve watched, I can’t believe I missed my big scene,” Ned pouted. He facepalmed for the third time since school ended, recalling the events from a week ago.

“Dude, you should’ve made your move,” Peter said, walking next to him.

The whole walk home Ned had been complaining that he hadn’t had the courage to talk to Betty since the haunted house incident. On the other side of Peter, MJ shook her head at their conversation while keeping her eyes on her book.

“That was your chance,” Peter said. “All of the survivors are supposed to hook up at the end of the movie. It’s implied.”

Ned scoffed, “You’re one to talk.”

Peter shoved his shoulder, hoping MJ wasn’t listening. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You guys are losers,” she said, flipping a page.

“Anyway, maybe you’ll get another shot. Next week is Friday the 13th,” Peter joked.

This time MJ scoffed. “Horror sequels are trash.”

Ned was about to comment but stopped walking when something caught his eye. Maybe he was thinking too much, or just being overly cautious. But, he thought he saw a shadow lurking behind a tree. But it was gone now. It couldn’t be…

“Ned!”

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr: @[classic-vision](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/classic-vision)


End file.
